


Curiosity

by lightofdaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humour, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Inexperience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3722518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry can't get away with anything...not even a new girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity

Harry Potter looked at himself in the Gryffindor Eight Year’s Mirror. His clothes were some of his best: smart looking, well fitted and totally not just the cleanest things left in his trunk. They looked good on him, he thought, or hoped at least. He was painfully well shaved and his hair had finally been tamed with a frankly extreme amount of combing. Harry frowned at his reflection and then ran both his hands through his black hair, ruffling it back into its normal state of unruliness.

He didn’t want to be too obvious after all. 

Picking up his school bag, Harry hurried down the stairs, hoping there weren’t too many people in the common room. He came to a heavy stop at the bottom of the stairs; the portrait hole was the far side of the room. At the moment it seemed miles away. He started to move towards it.

Harry got a grand total of a couple of steps before applause stopped him in his tracks. He whirled around. Sitting close together on a sofa, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger clapped and smiled up at him.

“Going somewhere, Harry?” Hermione said lightly, as Ron leaned back and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

“As a matter of fact, I am,” Harry said warily. “And I’ll be late if I don’t hurry, so…”

“Late? Are you meeting someone then?” Hermione asked innocently.

“You know full well I’m practising charms with Padma this evening…. What ‘s got into you?” Harry broke off as Ron sniggered. 

“Oh yes, well, good luck. Have fun charming, Padma,” Ron said, still laughing.

“What?” Harry said.

“What Ron _means_ to say, is it’s nice to see you getting back in the horse again. Relationship wise,” Hermione said.

“I am not on a horse!” Harry growled, starting to feel annoyed. 

“Of course not,” Ron said, sarcastically. “Have you looked at yourself in a mirror?” 

Harry, who had looked in a mirror at great length, drew himself up and glowered at his best friends.

“I don’t know what you two think is going on. But I am going on a study date.”

“So where are you going on this… date?” Hermione put in.

“The room of requirement,” Harry said. “Oh shut up! You know I can’t study in the library with everyone gawping at me.” 

His friends just continue to smirk knowingly at each other between fits of giggles and Harry gave it up as a bad job. Relationships obviously did something funny to people’s minds, he thought as he pushed his way through the common room’s portal.

\---

Half an hour later, Harry and Padma were sitting on a sofa conjured up by the room of requirement, school work abandoned on a table beside them as they snogged passionately. Harry wasn’t quite sure how they’d gone from one to the other, but he wasn’t complaining. Padma sucked on his lips, each in turn, the tip of her tongue teased him, darting forward into his mouth, first quickly and then making slow sweeping motions. Each time they kissed, she tried something new. 

“Aymmmrimmee?” Harry said. 

Padma disentangled herself from him just enough he could see her raise an eyebrow.

“Are you experimenting on me?” Harry said, though hardly more clearly at all through his breathlessness.

“Maybe. I do like to find out what works,” she replied

“It’s all good as far as I’m concerned.”

Padma’s laughter was cut off when Harry kissed her again, taking advantage to slip his tongue into her mouth, this time; actively toying with hers. His hands closed on her hip, pulling her close towards him as he kissed her deeply.

“Something new for you,” Harry said, this time they barely parted, his forehead resting against hers. 

“I like. I was curious, you know.” 

Harry’s hands rose from her hips.

“Oh yes?”

“About how much you knew about this.”

His hands froze, inches from her chest. Harry swallowed harshly. He felt his cheeks burn. What had he done wrong? 

“I’m doing okay, though right?” He blurted out.

“Sure,” Padma looked at him, strangely. “I didn’t mean… Harry, you have done this before right?”

The question could have felt insulting or judgmental but Padma’s quizzical tone robbed it of any sting.

“Yeah,” Harry said quickly. “Yes, of course. Yeah. A bit. I just never knew if I was ever any good at it, you know? Ginny and I never really talked about it.” He carried on and then wondered why he’d said it but Padma was simply nodded thoughtfully. 

“Terry always knew what he was doing. Or thought he did, I never knew if it had been done properly. That it was supposed to feel… that way,” Padma said quietly. “Maybe it’s better if you realise you still have stuff to learn?”

The moment of quiet between them didn’t feel as awkward as it could have, Harry thought as his heart went out to Padma in her sudden vulnerability.

“Well, I’m still curious to figure this out if you want to, Padma,” Harry said huskily. 

“Next lesson then,” Padma said, her eyes darting down to wear Harry’s hands still hovered over her chest. “A gentle grip is good, but not so light you’re not touching me.”

Her hands closed over the back of his, pressing them down to grip her breasts. Harry cupped and squeezed them, marvelling at their softness and fullness even through Padma’s blouse. Her eyes fluttered half-close and she smiled.

“Bet it feels better skin to skin,” Harry murmured.

“You better take your shirt off then,” Padma shot back.

“I didn’t mean…” Harry started to say, and then shrugged and peeled his shirt off and over his head. Slowing down halfway through when he caught the hungry look in Padma’s eyes, with half an attempt at a show. 

They kissed again, and her hands _did_ feel incredible against his bare chest. Not quite as incredible as the sight of her when she returned the favour, shrugging out of her blouse and allowing him to admire the contrast between her palest pink bra and her much darker skin. 

Then she took the bra off all together. Harry was captivated by the movement of her breasts, the dark nipples capping them. 

“Why do I get the impression I’m not going to see your face again?” Padma said with a giggle but her hands stroked through Harry’s hair and guided him downwards, to kiss and suck on her breasts. Harry groaned and trailed a tongue experimentally over her skin; he was rewarded with a haltering gasp and the feeling of her nipples hardening under his mouth. Her fingers tightened their grip, clenching on his scalp and shoulder.

Their other clothes were discarded with much more haste. Pausing for only a moment, when Padma’s hands moved to help Harry with his underwear, muttering something about the other thing she was curious about. Harry even forgot to be self conscious as she gazed at his utterly hard cock.

Harry let loose a breath he didn’t realise he’d been holding as Padma stepped out of her knickers.

“We’re really doing this then?” He said shakily. “I mean you want to…?”

“Oh hell yes,” Padma said. 

“Just checking.”

They tumbled backwards together to lie down. It was only when Padma’s head sank in the thick, full pillows that Harry realised the room had turned their sofa in a luxurious bed, but then he thought, he had been distracted.

Padma lay beneath him, legs spread, hands outstretched as he moved on top of her. Her hands reached out to guide his head to her entrance. Hair tickled at his shaft as he shifted and moved to line himself up correctly, instead of grinding against her mound. 

Harry pressed forward. Padma’s eyes widened, her body trembled, her lips formed a word but no sound came out. Her tightness gripped his shaft as he sank to the hilt into her.

“You okay?” Harry whispered, concerned. Padma nodded.

They began to move. Muttered instructions and questions, repositionings and balancings slowly gave way to smooth motion and gasps and moans of pleasure.

You were supposed to take it slow. Harry knew that. Everyone did. Somehow it didn’t work out that way, not with Padma squirming and writhing underneath him, not with her hands urging him on, not with the excitement brewing deep inside him, the tension building in his balls. He groaned wordlessly as he came. 

One look at her pleased expression dispelled any worry she might not have done the sam.

“Hmm, Harry,” She said a while latter as they lay together, Harry’s finger tips tracing lines across her practically glowing skin. “That was definitely it done right.”

“Satiated your curiosity, have I?” Harry said with a chuckle.

Padma moved like a cat, urging Harry on to his back and straddling him, grinning down at him from above, gloriously naked.

“Oh no, Harry. We still have so much left to try.”


End file.
